


Day 15- Sweet and Passionate (Sex)

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 15- Sweet and Passionate (Sex)

John sighed and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on and considered making a cup of tea to help soothe it off before it began fully. He barely had the thought out when a cup clanked onto place atop the table near his chair. John opened his eyes to see his familiar army mug resting there with coils of steam coming from its top. He glanced up to see Sherlock with his customary white teacup in hand and smiling. Without a word, Sherlock leaned down to kiss John on the lips.

The taste of cream and sugar was heavy on Sherlock’s lips and mouth as Sherlock slid his tongue into John’s mouth. When they withdrew from one another there was a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips, causing John to laugh and reached up to wipe it away. Sherlock smiled sheepishly and looked downwards. John chuckled and took Sherlock by the hand to guide him to his lap so the detective could, eventually after much maneuvering and almost knocking over the table, be stretched out on his back with his legs over the side. John wound his hand into Sherlock’s curls, massaging the scalp until Sherlock was making small noises that could be akin to purring.

A soft sigh of contentment slipped past Sherlock’s lips as John petted him, his long legs hanging over the side facing towards the fireplace and swinging slightly. The two sat in amiable silence for about ten minutes, the only noises being the soft pitter-patter of Mrs. Hudson’s feet as she moved around down stairs and the rhythm of their steady breathing. For one of few rare occasions, Sherlock allowed his mind to slow and to rest as John pet his cheek more comfortingly. Sherlock sagged temporarily into John’s arms before stretching and standing up to walk to their bedroom, which was formerly just Sherlock’s until they became a couple. John watched Sherlock go and picked up his tea, finishing it in two gulps since it had gone cool before following Sherlock.

When John walked in he found himself suddenly against the wall, pinned in place by the taller man’s weight and the ferociousness of his lips as he was kissed repeatedly. John returned the kisses, passively resting against the wall so Sherlock could maneuver to kiss his neck and throat heatedly. A small moan slid past John’s lips as Sherlock nibbled gently on his right earlobe and his warm breath tickled the back of John’ neck. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, pushing him off of the wall in the process, and dug his fingers into John’s back. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and gave him a firm squeeze, walking him backwards to the bed to lay him down softly.

“John…” Sherlock mumbled.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” John muttered, leaning back to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt and slipping it off.

Sherlock flopped back onto the bed lazily, letting John take apart his clothes one by one and only moving when John motioned for him to do so. Now fully undressed, Sherlock’s want was apparent from his already erect cock but John smiled and stood back from the bed to remove his own clothes. Neither was in any particular rush so John playfully strip teased in front of Sherlock, bringing the jumper off gradually before sliding out of the rest of his garments piece by piece. Sherlock whined softly and held out his arms from where he lay. John sunk down on top of Sherlock and placed his elbows on either side of Sherlock to prop himself up and look down at his lover.

The two lay still for a moment until Sherlock shifted his hips, causing his cock to brush against John’s lower abdomen. John gave a lopsided smirk, knowing Sherlock probably did that move intentionally before kissing him, pushing the detective’s lips open to insert his tongue. Sherlock moaned into his mouth and as John withdrew, Sherlock leaned up to bite at his lower lip. John slid his arms under Sherlock and brought him upwards towards his chest to grip him tight, his head sinking to be atop Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock breathed in John’s scent and put his right arm around John’s waist while the other propped him up more. Their kissing slowed but remained just as passionate, with one another’s tongues going as deep as possible into each other’s mouths with intermittent moans that sent vibrations reverberating in their skulls.

John released Sherlock and let him fall back onto the bed. Sherlock stroked John’s thighs lovingly as John leaned over to grab the lube from the dresser drawer. Carefully, John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock while reaching behind himself with his right hand to stretch his hole with his lube-slicked fingers while the other wound into Sherlock’s curls and tugged on them slightly. When John felt as though he had done enough he reached off to the side drawer once more for the condoms there but was stopped by Sherlock’s light touch on his wrist.

“Not this time? We’ve both been checked.” Sherlock asked softly.

John paused and then withdrew his hand, “All right.”

Sherlock sat up partially, letting John scoot back to sit across his lap with their erections pressed together. John coated his hand with more lube and slicked Sherlock’s prick and his own at the same time, grinding his hips in unison and making Sherlock grip John’s hips fiercely.

“Hnn..” Sherlock murmured, biting his lower lip as John let them both go and stand on his knees.

A quick kiss and then John sank down onto Sherlock’s awaiting prick slowly, a sharp indrawn breath escaped from betwixt his teeth as the entirety of Sherlock’s girth went into him. Sherlock gave a slight roll of his hips, pushing as far as he could go. John gripped firmly onto Sherlock’s shoulders as Sherlock placed his hands lightly on John’s waist for balance. With a look of adoration and pleasure, Sherlock watched John grind his hips against him and rotate on his cock, John’s face contorting with a mix of ecstasy and unabashed need. John reached between them to fist at his own cock in sync to his rotations but they soon became erratic and Sherlock placed his hand atop John’s to aid in bringing John to climaxing.

“Sherlock...” John gasped as he shuddered, hot come sputtering onto their abdomens.

Sherlock groaned, feeling John’s arse clenching and unclenching around his prick as John came and could no longer hold his own orgasm back, not bothering to withdraw as the waves of euphoria coursed through his system as he released.

They held onto each other tightly, riding out wave after wave of residual physical pleasure together until their panting subsided and John gently removed himself from Sherlock’s cock.

As they lay wrapped in one another’s arms, panting slightly, they traded yet more gentle kisses until nodding off into a comfortable nap.


End file.
